Current-multiplying digital-to-analog converters typically include a plurality of parallel conduction paths each of which is associated with one bit of the binary word which is to be converted to an analog value. The current magnitudes in the conduction paths are weighted by factors of two (often referred to as "binary weighting"). A switch included in each conduction path is controlled by the binary bit with which the path is associated. When a binary 1 is present at the input, the switch is closed and a current flows in the path. The currents in the paths are summed at a node, and the current emerging from the node is therefore representative of the binary word present at the input to the converter. In differential current DACS, double-poled switches are connected in each conduction path, and the DAC is provided with two outputs representative of the binary word and its complement.
While a variety of arrangements may be used to switch the currents in the conduction paths, these switches normally contain transistors. As is well known, transistors have inherent capacitances which yield current spikes or "glitches" as they are turned off and on. So long as the currents flowing through the DAC are fairly large these current glitches do not present a problem. However, since the glitch currents are of a fairly constant magnitude, they become proportionally more significant as the amount of current flowing through the converter is reduced. At current levels of 100 .mu.A or less, the current glitches can become a significant problem, that is, they may come to represent an appreciable fraction of the DAC's output current, thereby degrading its performance.